


Scars To Your Beautiful

by CloudyWingless



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Depression, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Suicide Attempt, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pictures, Self-Harm, Time Skips, based on this picture i found on tumblr, i hate summaries, matt is addicted to instagram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyWingless/pseuds/CloudyWingless
Summary: Matt and Shiro were best friends. Shiro liked to keep to himself while Matt took pictures of the entire world and posted them online. It wasn't until Shiro deleted all of them that Matt realized something was wrong.He realized too late.Can Matt help piece Shiro back together, or is the damage too permanent?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ryker: Heeeey! This story is based on this really cute art I found on tumblr: http://velocesmells.tumblr.com/post/155969737595/i-hope-matt-and-shiro-are-good-friends
> 
> Go look at it because it's so fuckin cute i wanna cry.  
> (also i wanna cry because I just watched Yuri On Ice and HA it's taken over my life)

He’s always been self-conscious of his body. Ever since we were little, he would wear long sleeves and baggy shirts, even in the summer. 

I could tell that he was deteriorating even before it happened. Shiro would take my phone and delete every single photo with him in it and beg me to erase them from social media. He was more of a shut-in and refused to do the things he loved. Even his adoptive brother, Keith, could see something was wrong. 

Then,  _ it _ happened. 

The air was a smothering hot. I could practically see the heat rays wiggling up from the grass. There was not a cloud in sight, and I was home alone with the dog. My sister was out with her friends, my parents were away on vacation, and Shiro was ‘sick’. 

I sat on the pleather couch and tried not to move. The squeak of my sweaty skin against the material made my dog cringe. 

My phone buzzed. 

I smiled when I saw Shiro’s contact pop up on the screen. 

“Hey!” I cheered. 

The words were muffled, but tiny sobs were barely translated. A small voice cried out and sent chills down my spine. 

“M-Matt?” the boy’s voice trembled. 

“Yeah?” I reached for the knitted blanket. 

“Hospital… h-he… I f-found…” I could hear another boy hushing the voice. 

“Which hospital?” I knew. 

He snapped… 

Shiro went away for a while. 

I couldn’t blame him

The boy in the hospital bed wasn’t the same. My best friend was gone. 

I finally knew why he always wore long sleeves. 

\--

A year had passed before I could see him again. That’s when I realized how much I yearned for him. Shiro was my dream, and I wanted him back. 

Sure, we kissed before, gone out on dates, but he kept me at an arm's length. He told me that he didn’t want anything more than just a fling. 

He had scars, like the one on his face from the motorcycle accident. Though, I began to wonder if that was truly an accident. He had his arm amputated from that crash. He was devastated. 

So, when he finally came back I couldn’t see him for a month. He didn’t want to be near me. It hurt, knowing the person I love can’t bring himself to even look at me. 

I did see him briefly though. When I went to pick up my sister from his house. She was friends with his brother. 

Shiro had answered the door and his eyes widened. My heart thumped in my chest and a rosy blush stained my cheeks. 

“I-I’m here for Katie,” I told him.

He nodded and leaned into the house, “Pidge, your ride is here!” 

I had forgotten the sound of his voice. Deep and smooth, like a rich creamy cup of coffee. I’m a caffeine addict. 

“S-so,” I tried to start conversation with him. 

“Matt,” he said, “for your own good, I don’t think we should,” he swallowed the lump in his throat. 

I had prepared myself for that, but it didn’t stop the burning break in my heart. My throat got dry and I tried to bottle my feelings in. 

“I-is this goodbye?” My voice trembled. 

Shiro’s stern features turned soft and he reached out for me. The sleeve of his plaid shirt inched up on his arm to reveal thick scars on his tanned skin. I gasped and he yanked his arm back. 

“N-no, just…” Shiro looked at his feet, “Give me some time, please.”

And I did. 

A month later, I received a text from Shiro. He wanted to explain himself, but I told him it wasn’t necessary.

He tried to anyway and I kissed him, in his room, in the chilly afternoon. We weren’t cold for very long. 

When our hearts melted into one, I knew what true happiness was. Pure ecstasy and joy.

After two months, I took a picture of him. We were getting ready to go out for breakfast and he was applying his eyeliner. His red plaid shirt sat around his waist and his cropped muscle shirt would inch up on his skin whenever he moved. 

I took out my phone and made sure I was in the mirror before I snapped the photo. Shiro turned around and I took another one. 

“That’s a keeper,” I smiled.

“Delete it,” he sighed.

“Why? You looks so sexy,” I smirked as I went onto Instagram. 

“My scars-” he always said his body or his scars is the reason. 

“-Are beautiful. Your arm is beautiful.  _ You _ are beautiful,” I leaned up on my toes and presses a kiss on the tip of his nose. 

This would be the first time we would go out in public and he would be wearing revealing clothes. 

“I don’t know” Shiro said as he slipped on the plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He touches his scars.

“Hold on,” I went into my bag, I had prepared for this. 

I pulled out a box of multi-colored band aids and sat on his bed. I slapped the spot next to me making the pillows bounce and his stuffed lion topple over. He took it as a signal to sit next to me.

“Give me,” I grabbed his arm and set it in my lap. I started to cover every scar with a colorful bandage. 

“Matt!” he smiled as I laughed.

“It looks like a rainbow threw up on your arm!” I leaned against his shoulder to muffle my laughter.

Shiro laughed with me and kissed my head.

“Thank you,” he said as he wrapped his arms around me and rocked us slightly, “I love you.”

This man always knew how to make the hot days freeze over. 

I thought my emotions were going to explode out of my eyes, nose, and mouth as I slowly looked up at him. 

“I-I love you too,” I breathed for the first time. 

We went to the local diner for breakfast. He ordered some French Toast with a scoop of vanilla ice cream drizzled in chocolate, then a fruit smoothie. I got pancakes. 

Shiro grabbed his fork and knife. His arms were close to him and he tried to make himself seem smaller. So, I took out my phone and snapped a few more pictures. 

They were perfect with the sun caressing Shiro’s face. His band aids were flashy, but dulled by the black nail polish. His tuft of white hair was as recently dyed had sparkled like a thousand little diamonds. 

“Hey,” Shiro smiled. 

“I won’t post them, don’t worry,” I sighed.

Shiro took a deep breath, “I-I mean… if you want, then it would be alright with me if you post-”

“-I want to post them to show the world how beautiful my boyfriend is,” I marveled at my phone, “Please Shiro?”

He reached over and grabbed my hand, our fingers laced together, “How could I say no,” he chuckled, “You see something beautiful, why not share it?” 

He took my phone and pressed ‘post’. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ryker: I'm working on some other projects like the Voltron: Next Gen series (go check it out) and my other fics!  
> Tell me what y'all think of this!
> 
> my tumblr is @whispering-wind-demons so stop by and say hi!


End file.
